1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices and, in particular, to delivery systems for placement of a prosthesis in a body lumen.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoluminal prostheses, such as stents and stent grafts, are used for treating damaged or diseased body lumens such as the esophagus, bile duct, and blood vessels. For example, endoluminal prostheses may be used for repairing the diseased aorta including abdominal aortic aneurysms, thoracic aortic aneurysms, and other such aneurysms. The prosthesis is placed inside the body lumen and provides some or all of the functionality of the original, healthy vessel.
The deployment of endoluminal prostheses into the lumen of a patient from a remote location by the use of a catheter delivery and deployment device is well known in the art. For example, PCT Publication No. WO 98/53761 entitled “A Prosthesis and a Method and Means of Deploying a Prosthesis,” which is incorporated herein by reference, proposes a delivery and deployment system for an endoluminal prosthesis. The prosthesis is radially compressed onto a delivery catheter and is covered by an outer sheath. To deploy the system, the operator slides the outer sheath over the delivery catheter, thereby exposing the prosthesis. The prosthesis expands outwardly upon removal of the sheath. Such a delivery and deployment device has been referred to as a “push-pull” system because as the operator pulls the sheath proximally in relation to the delivery catheter, the delivery catheter “pushes” the prosthesis out of the sheath.
With some catheter delivery and deployment devices, the force required to withdraw the sheath may be relatively high. The withdrawal force is a function of various factors including, for example, frictional resistance caused by the sliding engagement between components of the system such as the outer sheath, the delivery catheter, the prosthesis, and a hemostatic valve assembly. A delivery and deployment device may require as much as 100 Newtons or approximately 22.5 pounds of force to deploy. This force is typically provided by the physician performing the procedure. Such high force may tire an operator or result in inaccurate placement of the medical device.